The Hanyou's Cursed Gift
by orangedelight
Summary: The Hanyou's Cursed Gift, is about a young girl who wants to follow her father's footstep as a warrior, discovers she is a hanyou. Romance soon grows between a young hanyou himself,that doesnt know what he wants.There love soon grows but ends tragically.


**"The Hanyou's Cursed Gift"**

**Chapter One**

In a small village of where humans lived and where hanyous were looked down upon, lived a young beautiful and graceful seventeen year old hanyou girl, who wanted to be a warrior. Just like her father. Her mind was sharp and she had an agility of a wild cat. She was wise and very attractive. She wanted to be a strong warrior, just like her father, but her mother did not allow that. Her mother wanted her to be a proper young woman and to marry a warrior. Her name was Kagome. Kagome always dreamed of being able to fight and protect the village she loved, even though the village would hate her because she was a hanyou. But the other reason why she wanted to be a warrior was to avenge her father's death. 

When Kagome was a young child, around the age of 10, a tragic war was going on between the humans and a strong king demon named Naraku. Naraku wanted to take the village and destroy it to make a home for one of his demon-child. As this tragic war was going on, she admired her father so much. She saw how gallant and courageous her father looked in his armor. He would ride his horse down the village, and helped everything he can do for his village. Kagome's father loved the people of the village and many people of the village loved him. Kagome was always proud of her father. Then one early morning, Kagome never expected what was to happen.

In an early morning, before the sun arose, she awoke to see her father dressing in his armor.

"Father? Where are you going? Is it another battle?" young Kagome asked. As she peered into the living room, where her father was dressing in his armor, she saw his father striking his sword to the fake mannequin. 

Kagome's father chuckled. "Yes sweetheart. You go on back to bed. It's too early to be awake at this time of day."

Kagome approached his father.  "Daddy… there's this weird feeling in my stomach that… something scary will happen… daddy, could you not go… just this once?"

Kagome's father stopped striking his sword and looked into Kagome's scared eyes. He knelt beside her and hugged her tightly. "You listen to me Kagome, nothing bad will happen to me. And if anything does happen, remember, I love you. You are my child. You are my everything. When I am in battle, I am always afraid. But with you in my heart, I become strong and unafraid. Kagome, don't you forget that. Don't ever forget that I love you. Understood?"

Kagome felt tears rolled down her cheek, "Yes, father. I understand. Please father, just don't die today. Please?"

Kagome's father stood up and smiled. "You know I won't."

Kagome stood silently as she saw her father leave. She saw her father ride his gallant horse down the dusty road. She heard a horn blowing, and she soon realized, a battle was soon to begin and enemies were at close.

Even though Kagome should have more faith in her father being alright, she felt a punch in her stomach. _Something bad is going to happen… I must follow my father! I can not lose him… This feeling will not go away until I am with him as the battle is to be over._

Kagome ran to the stable, and saw her horse that her father had given her on her 7th birthday. "Hana! We must ride together. My father is in danger… I just know it!" Kagome grabbed her horse and jumped onto its back. She grabbed the horse's strap and rode. Kagome had to go as fast as she can. "Hana… please, do not fail me…"

Hana neighed and rode through the deep forest. Kagome felt confident in her horse that they would be safe. A few minutes later, she heard men's voices. It was her father and his men. 

"Hana…let's quietly ride beside them. But do not let them see you or hear you."

Hana breathed heavily and showed a gesture that she understood what Kagome meant.

As they continued to ride beside the warriors, without being seen, Kagome heard a loud screaming.

Kagome gasped and peered through the trees to see what has happened. And what she saw, horrified her. She saw her father's men, most were stabbed by bows. One by one, her father's men quickly died. And now, her father stood alone. Still on his horse, he took out his sword and waited for the enemy to confront him.

"HA.HA.HA…" A dark laughter. An evil laughter arose around Kagome. She felt chills down her spine, she didn't like about what was to happen. She had to go and save her father, but she knew that her father would be angry to see that his daughter disobeyed him. But she did not care, this was her only father and she wasn't going to lose him.

"Heh! You, stupid fool, can not defeat me. I am Naraku, the Crowned King of all demons. You think, you humans can defeat me? HA! Don't be such a fool, you pathetic roach!" laughed Naraku, as he was hiding through the darkness of the forest.

Kagome's father became scared, but did not show it. He took his left hand and grabbed onto the horse's strap, as they other held the sword in a ready fighting position.

Out of nowhere, Naraku jumped Kagome's father and pushed him to the ground. Naraku grabbed the back of his head and shoved it to the dirt. 

"HA! You taste that? Can you taste the dirt? That's what you will be tasting when you're dead. Your soul will suffer the consequence! HAHAHA!!" mocked Naraku. "You don't think I know what you did to our brethren? You betrayed your brothers. YOU, betrayed me! Your youngest brother!! Who adored you, and you also, betrayed our only father."

_WHAT? What does Naraku mean? Father…?_ Kagome thought.

Kagome saw her own father, being mocked and shoved to the floor like he was some worthless trash. Kagome didn't understand what was going on but she had to save her father.  

"FATHER!!!" Kagome screamed as she raced herself and horse down the muddy hill. She rushed and stood beside her father's side. She then saw her father's eyes; she saw that he was ashamed. His eyes did not show any proud like before, she saw that he was ashamed of himself. Kagome felt tears sting her eyes, for she had never seen her father so vulnerable and weak.

Kagome grabbed her father's sword to defend herself and her father. "You step any closer to me or my father, I will kill you!!"

Naraku laughed. "You? Kill me? Your good ole' uncle?"

Kagome froze. _What was he saying? What did he mean? What was my father hiding from me?_

Naraku smiled and spoke like he just read her mind and answered her questions. "I'm saying that I'm your uncle. Your father, who betrayed me and my father, fell in love with a human. And instead of taking over my father's throne, he betrayed him and married to a human instead. Then of course, he stripped his demon powers so that he can be a human. HAHA! But you didn't think your powers won't be passed down to your daughter now did ya? HAHA! You fool…"

Kagome turned her head and looked at her father. "Dad? What does he mean?"

Kagome's father looked away with shame and pain in his heart. "Kagome… I am sorry. I was a demon. And you my daughter, is a hanyou. But, that does not change my love for you. You are still my daughter. You are my everything. You are—"

"NOOO!!! YOU LIED TO ME!!!! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!! Why didn't you tell me that I was a hanyou!! What are you so ashamed of? Are you ashamed that, you became a human, but when you had me, you soon realize you can never be something that you want to be??" cried Kagome. Tears rolled and sting her eyes. She always lived a life as a human, and to hear from an evil demon and not JUST an evil demon but was also her uncle, being told that she herself was a demon, pained her heart. But she also knew that her father must've had a reason. She didn't want to hurt her father's feelings so she did what she had to do. 

"Father? I'm sorry… I will accept this curse as a gift and I will cherish and learn to use my gift as a way to protect the village we live. Father, I am honored that I am a hanyou."

Kagome's father broadly smiled. "Kagome… you have no idea how much this means to me… you, Kagome, is my, and only, daughter."

Kagome hugged her father tightly. She never had been so happy and forgiving all her life. She never wanted this moment between her father and herself to end. But sadly, it did.

Naraku laughed. "HA! How pathetic and cheesy can this moment be?! 'OOOh, I forgive you. No! I fowgive you! I wub you!' HA! This is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen!" Naraku mocked and was trying to bring their spirit down. But he soon realized that their love was so strong that nothing will break them apart. But then, he had a mischievous and the most evil plan ever. He grabbed his sword and took Kagome's father by the neck and held the sword under his chin.

Kagome screamed. "NO!! Leave my father alone!!!!"

Naraku just chuckled and slowly, VERY slowly, slit Kagome's father's neck.

Kagome's father gasped with pain. And there Kagome stood, she wanted to run towards her father or push Naraku away. But something in her, in her soul, told her not too. A little voice was heard through her head. _HA! Don't do anything Kagome. Just let your father die. He deserves it! Look at him! He's just a pathetic fool that deserves to die for betraying you. Just let Naraku do the dirty work!_

Kagome screamed as she covered her ears to ignore the voice. She thought to herself. _It must be demon that's inside me…I HAVE to ignore it if I want to save my father!!_

"FATHER!!!" Kagome screamed and pushed Naraku away. She soon felt power urging through her body. She looked at her end and saw that it was shining a red glow. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, but she started to use her powers to protect her father. 

Naraku smiled an evil smile. "I'll comeback when you perfect your powers… until then, be prepared Kagome. I will kill you. Family or not, you are me enemy." And soon Naraku disappeared into the darkness. 

Kagome's powers started to slowly calm and disappear. She didn't understand what happened, but accepted who she was. Her powers were part of her because of her father. Having the powers realized that her father was part of her.

Kagome sighed with relief that Naraku left. Then she gasped. Her father was injured. Kagome quickly turned around and saw her father. Pool of blood was spilled. Her father laid quietly on the floor, gasping for air. Kagome looked at her father and saw that her father's neck was completely slit opened. Kagome started sob quietly. "Father…father? Please say that you are alright?" she asked, as she knelt beside him. She touched her father's cheek and saw that it was started to get colder by the second. "Father, please… get up. We can hurry and get to the village and have a doctor fix you. Father, please…" 

"No, Kagome…" he said as he gasped for air for each word he said. "I… need… to… die here…you… understand….right?"

Kagome nodded, but truly she did not understand at all. But she started to sob a little by little.

"Kagome… don't forget me… and… remember … even if I die…you…are… and always…my everything… you mean the world to me…okay? Kagome…I love you… and watch… over… your mother. She will need you…Kagome… I love you…."

And quietly and slowly, his gasps started to have long pauses between each gasp. And soon, while Kagome knelt by his side, putting her head upon his chest, he died.

Kagome couldn't believe what had happen. But she knew that this was a moment in her life where she had finally grown into a young woman. She stood up and whistled a loud whistle as she put her thumb and index finger in her mouth. Her horse speeded out of the woods and stood beside her. "Hana… let's go home."

Hana neighed and had Kagome get on top of her. Kagome looked at her father's cold body and decided whether to take the body back to the village or leave it the way it was. Kagome looked at her dead father and decided to take it back, but as she did, she saw the body disappear before her eyes. And what were left on the ground where her father's body use to be, was a small golden flower and her father's sword. Kagome smiled and took the sword.  In her heart, she felt that it was a farewell gift, given by her father. Kagome smiled and got back on her horse. "Hana… let's go…" And with that said, Kagome raced through the forest back home. When she arrived to her house, she explained everything to her mother about how her father was killed by her uncle who was a demon. And she also told her mother that her father was a demon who married her and knew that he had to strip he powers away to become a family.

Kagome's mother smiled. "You know, your father knew that this was to happen. He knew that he was going to die on this day. Before he stripped his powers, he told me that once he stripped his powers, it was his fate that he was to die on this day. I, of course, followed what your father wanted to do. It was his life, and at that time, we loved each other so much. And I still do." Kagome's mother started to cry and looked away.

Kagome stared at her mother. She sat beside her and held her as she cried. "Mother… I have one question to ask… did he mention anything about me have any demonic powers? Even if he stripped his demonic powers, is it possible for me to have powers as well?" 

Kagome's mother suddenly got up. "Yes…why? Why do you ask that, Kagome?"

"Uhmm… because… mother, I believe I have inherited father's powers…mother, is that a bad thing?"

Kagome's mother walked away and told Kagome to follow her. Kagome didn't understand what was going on, but she just followed her. As Kagome followed her, her mother entered Kagome's bedroom and went up to the closet, inside the closet, Kagome's mother pull out a trunk and opened. _Huh…I never knew I had a trunk in my closet… I wonder what's in it…_ Kagome thought. 

Kagome's mother knelt beside the trunk and pulled out a scroll. "Here, Kagome. This is for you. Your father told me that when he was to die, he told me to give this to you."

Kagome started to open the scroll and saw that it was a letter. Kagome looked at her mother and saw that her mother was leaving and left the room, leaving the door closed.

Kagome sat on her bed and started to read the letter. 

_To my darling, Kagome:_

_Kagome, when you are reading this, its no doubt that you are sad. But please, do not be. Kagome with me gone, I know that there are powers within you, and it will keep growing as you are growing. My darling, please don't think that your powers as a curse, think of it as a gift that I have left behind for you to help you grow through life. Though you may have started your powers today or possibly tomorrow or any time soon, there will be many elements to your gift but I can not say what they will be. Possibly, you may have to power to foresee the future, or, to talk other living beings beside humans. All I can say is expect the unexpected. And remember, you are my everything and I love you. Please do not be sad or be angered, please be happy…_

_Always and forever with you,_

_Your father.___

Kagome couldn't believe it. Her father was truly gone. Her only loving father, was truly gone. She felt that her father was still alive when he wrote the letter. She knew in her heart, that he wasn't completely gone. She felt inside her that he was part of her. Kagome smiled. This was going to start her life as a warrior.

"Mother… can't I fight! This is my only chance to prove the village that I can fight! And protect!" Kagome cried. At the age of 17, it's been seven years since the passing of her father. And everyday since the death of her father, she practiced using her demonic powers in every way. And now, she had perfected her gift and was able to summon spirits to create fires or to see the future.

"Kagome, no! This competition is for men only!" Kagome's mother cried.

"Soo? Then I'll use my powers to disguise myself as a man. Please mother! Let me do this one thing!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, I know you want to fight and become a warrior like your father, but that's your wish. My wish is that you are safe and become a woman and marry a man that will support you and support our home. You know… we can't afford our home any more and the 1000 acre of land. The land Lord had given me too many warnings and too many threats to take away the land unless I pay him. And we just don't have the money." Kagome's mother cried.

"Mother, I know we've been having these difficulties, perhaps I can teach myself to make money or turn the Land Lord into a…uh… hmm… maybe I can turn him into a pig!!" Kagome laughed.

Kagome's mother looked at her seriously. "Kagome, NO. That's not what your gift is for. Your gift is used to help the innocents and others."

"Well then… let me compete, mother!!" Kagome cried. But was then glared at by her mother, Kagome was able to read her thoughts. _NO. Kagome you will exploit yourself dangerously. There are many people here that would throw rocks and shoot you dangerous looks to try and kill you. This village hates hanyous. And you may scare them with your gift._

Kagome frowned. "Does it really matter mother? Maybe I can change their minds if I compete. They will love me and think of me as their warrior to protect them."

Kagome's mother looked away. "Kagome, I don't care what you are going to do. You always end up disobeying. But please, remember the sake of me, your mother. And our only home."

Kagome nodded and walked away. As she left her house, she thought silently to herself. "I'm sorry mother. But I must betray you for this one thing that is so important to me. Please forgive me mother." As Kagome left the house, she hid behind a bush and silently sat and closed her eyes. Her powers started to surge throughout her body. She quietly pictured what she wanted to look like and with that thought, her body started to change into a different form. Her body felt stronger and she felt muscles growing. Her kimono was changed into armor. And on her side, was her father's sword. Kagome smiled. "Now, I am ready to compete."

Kagome had never felt so different. Her body was so heavy and never realized how a man could handle such armor. But she did not care, for once in her life; she was going to do something that will follow her father's footsteps. She was going to be the young warrior, who will protect the village she loves, though they may not love her, she will love them.

To Be Continued…

**Chapter Two:** As Kagome disguises herself to compete to become a warrior so that all people will accept her, she discovers another hanyou is in the competition, also in disguise. Kagome realizes that she will have to compete with him to become the best. But as she does this, she had to partner up with him to fight in the competitions. Both are stranded in a dark forest fighting together. But when Kagome lets her guard down, Inuyasha discovered that she isn't what she says she is. 

Next time, Chapter Two of **"The Hanyou's Cursed Gift"**


End file.
